Loving Yourself
by UchihaNightFlower
Summary: -YAOI- Love yourself. Every time you look at your reflection, smile. Because in the end, no one loves you more than yourself. -twincest-


**A/N: **My first Ouran fic. LOVE, love the twins.

**Disclaimer:** Let's pretend that they were mine. ALL mine. Do you think Haruhi would turn out to be a girl? Would this show be able to air of public TV, in plain sight for your virgin-minded children? No. So, no, I do not own Ouran.

'Text '- thinking

"Text" - talking

**Loving Yourself**

Puberty. Yes, it's the time where you start to change. When children grow into teenagers and then to adults. When guys start to notice girls, and vice versa. It was when we noticed that we were not involved in that process. We stood in the corner of the classroom, and watched the class.

There was the computer nerd, talking to a bookworm of a girl. Her face was turning as pink as a flamingo. The brunette from the basketball team was having a conversation with the cheerleader. The best volleyball player in the class was slowly approaching the smartest kid in the class. Girl guy, guy girl. But we were just the two of us, standing in the corner. We only had each other, we only had feelings thus far, for if we let those feelings reach further, we were afraid to lose them.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER:**

After middle school we changed. We joined the host club, we talked to other people, and we met my lord, Kyouya-sempai, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. We had fun, we shared family backgrounds, but never did we show all the emotions out to them. We only had feelings thus far, for if we let those feelings reach further, we were afraid to lose them, afraid to lose them. Then, along came Haruhi.

* * *

It is now the summer vacation after graduation. Hikaru stood in front of their shared bedroom. He had been on yet another date with Haruhi, being previously pushed out by his brother. He took a deep breath and put on a smile, afraid to hurt his brother's wishes. Hikaru reached for the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open slightly. Darkness. He opened it further. The room was very dark; the only light was coming from the window, where a thin, soft-green curtain was hanging, casting a shady emerald light that draped over the covers of their king-size bed.

'Maybe Kaoru is out. No wonder he's not here, he didn't expect me so early.' Hikaru stepped in the room. There was a whimper, then a sob. Hikaru looked up at the lump on the bed he didn't notice before. It quivered, shifted and the sobbing continued.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" Hikaru whispered through the darkness. The crying stopped, followed by a series of silent sniffles. "Kaoru?" Hikaru walked carefully towards the bed and gently put his hand on the lump covered by the thin sheets. He slowly lifted the sheets off and revealed flaming orange hair and golden eyes. Just like his. Exactly like his.

"Hikaru…" the twin sat up, wiping his eyes and smiled at his mirror image, who didn't smile back. "I didn't expect you to come home so early. How was you date? Why are you home early?" Part of him wanted his brother to reply that he was here to see him. The other part dismissed that thought.

"The place we were going wasn't open and Haruhi wanted to go home so I came back." He replied. Then he looked worriedly at his twin, his eyes filled with concern and a little pain, "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't cry—" Kaoru was cut off.

"Don't lie to me, Kaoru." Hikaru said firmly.

"I wasn't crying, okay? I'm fine." Kaoru pushed away from his twin and stood up, "I'm gonna see what's for dinner." And then he left.

Hikaru was hurt, and slightly stunned. It was true that the place they were going to was closed, but it was he who wanted to go home, not Haruhi. He had sensed something wrong in the middle of their date, something wrong back home, where Kaoru was. He had hoped that his twin could see how he hated those days when he was not with him.

But he knew Kaoru wanted Hikaru to go out with Haruhi. Why? Why can't he just stay with him? Maybe he didn't like him? Maybe Kaoru was pushing Hikaru away? For what? At that moment, another sharp pang of uneasiness shot through Hikaru. Call it telepathy or that bond between twins or whatever.

'Kaoru!'

The older of the twins rushed out of the bedroom and looked around. 'Kaoru! Where is Kaoru?' Hikaru ran up and down the stairs of their colossal mansion. The maids and servants shook their heads as he asked for his younger brother. As he hurried along the third corridor, a slight gasp was heard from the fourth guest room down the right wing. Without thinking, Hikaru slammed open the door.

There in the corner, curled up into a ball, was his younger brother. The curtains billowed. The light reflected off of something in Kaoru's hand. In a flash, Hikaru was in front of his twin, holding on tightly to the wrist of the hand that held the knife. The other hand held on to the bleeding wrist. It was a small cut, but it hurt. It always hurt them to see the other injured.

Kaoru's eyes were swimming. Tears were welling up and rolling down one by one. "Shh, shh…it's okay…" Hikaru shushed as he slipped his fingers through his twins, gently sliding the knife from him, and tossing it away. He then brought the other wrist to his mouth, sucking and licking the blood off before wrapping a handkerchief over it. Through the entire process, Kaoru watched his beautiful brother work. How he grew.

Hikaru then leaned down towards his brother's face. It was like looking into a mirror. It reflected everything. Those bright golden eyes, orange hair, the sadness, and those soft thin lips…Hikaru, being so mesmerized in his brother had not noticed how far over he was leaning. The kiss took both of them by surprise.

Hikaru's eyes were wide and was about to pull away when Kaoru lifted his arms and draped them over Hikaru's strong shoulders and intensified their kiss. Surprisingly, Hikaru liked it…much, _much_ more than the small pecks with Haruhi here and there. The older twin closed his eyes and slid his hands down Kaoru's back, licking his lower lip while doing so. Kaoru moaned and sighed, opening his mouth slightly, feeling his tongue intertwine with one identical to his. Their mouths played with each other, lips danced together, tongues fought inside their mouths. Kaoru thought his brother tasted simple, but so intoxication at the same time, this one taste that no other manmade taste could ever duplicate. Hikaru thought he was going to melt from Kaoru's heavenly taste. Their breaths grew shallow and ragged and soon they were all over the floor, shirts unbuttoned, gasping for air. Hikaru leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and whispered, "Why were you crying?"

"Because…because I love you. But you're in love with someone else…I—" he was cut off as Hikaru swooped down and captured his twin's lips once again. It was a light kiss, but just as meaningful.

"Does it seem like I don't love you? Does it seem like I'm in love with her? Hm?" he said after breaking the kiss.

"Hikaru…I thought you…"

"I thought you were pushing me away. I thought you didn't love me."

"I wasn't pushing you away. I just thought you loved her so."

Hikaru smiled, then pressed his lips to his brother's. Kaoru tried to say something. The older twin lifted his lips off for just a few seconds to say, "Don't talk now, just do…" and went back to ravishing his brother. First he played with his mouth, then trailed kisses down his neck, sucking on a particular spot making Kaoru gasp. Being in contact with each other's bare skin felt good. The kisses were trailed over his stomach and there, Hikaru licked and sucked on the sensitive skin of his brother's.

Kaoru felt giddy, light-headed. He shot his hand down and fumbled with his brother's pants, while Hikaru did the same.

'It must be the fact that we are twins, we want the same thing just as badly.'

A moment later all was silent except for the almost inaudible panting of Kaoru and the constant sucking of Hikaru on his neck. The twins were just positioned like that, dressed only in boxers, until Hikaru bit down on his brother's neck lightly. Kaoru hissed. Hikaru parted his brother's legs with his knee and hissed just like Kaoru when their arousals rubbed against each other.

Suddenly, from an abrupt burst of adrenaline, Kaoru flipped their positions so he was on top. He looked up into his brother's confused eyes before sliding his tongue ever so slowly down his torso, his navel, then, at the waistband of Hikaru's last piece of clothing, he hooked his finger to the rim. Kaoru raised an eyebrow slyly and Hikaru sat up on his elbows.

He raised an equally mischievous eyebrow and murmured, "Naughty Kaoru."

Kaoru pulled the rest of his brother's boxers down and smiled at the throbbing member.

"Glad to know I'm loved, brother."

Then, in one swift movement, he swallowed the tip on Hikaru. Hikaru willed himself not to scream. Kaoru chuckled at his brother's reaction, making vibrations. This time, Hikaru didn't hold back.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru just smirked and kept licking, wrapping his tongue around the head. He kept on teasing until he could taste that his brother was close. Kaoru released his brother's arousal from his mouth and giggled as Hikaru half-glared at him. He crawled up and their lips met. Kaoru whispered against Hikaru's lips, "It's your turn…"

Kaoru closed his eyes, grinned his devilish grin and breathed in Hikaru's ear, "Show me your love…if you want me, then show me."

Hikaru's eyes lit up and an identical devilish grin as he snaked his hand down Kaoru's chest and stomach, his finger fluttering and tickling the flush skin. Kaoru gasped lightly as he was slowly being lowered onto the double bed. It was small, but it will do. Hikaru took his time as he traced every inch of Kaoru's torso with his tongue, breathing on his hardened nipples, drawing a noise from Kaoru that sounded somewhere between 'Hikaru' and 'fuck'. Go figure.

Kaoru was so hard; it hurt just wearing his boxers. He was relieved when he felt a tug at his waistband, but he immediately regretted looking down. Hikaru was grinning slyly up at him and tugging his boxers off with his teeth. Kaoru whimpered and closed his eyes. Hikaru discarded the underwear and gazed at his brother's throbbing member like a cat that has cornered its prey. The older twin wasted no time and went straight for home as he swallowed Kaoru whole.

"SHI—Hikaru!"

The older twin chuckled but almost gagged as slender fingers slipped through his hair and practically forced him down. Hikaru, being mean as he is, popped up and murmured darkly at his brother, "Now we can't do that can we?" he reached over to the curtains and slid the curtain rope off, tied his brother's wrists above his head onto the headboard, all the while whispering to Kaoru, "Naughty boy…very naughty…now you just watch and enjoy until I'm done."

Despite beads of tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, Kaoru was being turned on to the point of no return. He rather liked this idea of bondage—

"AH! Hikaru…I feel…so good…so close…"

Hearing this, Hikaru hummed and licked more, trying to pull the most erotic sound from his twin's lips.

"Nghh...ah…AH!" Kaoru shuddered as he came, his cheeks flushed from slight embarrassment. (Ay, wtv, I've never heard the most erotic sound in the world. Just go figure.)

Hikaru looked down at his brother's wanton eyes, knowing that the exact amount of lust were in his eyes also. He kissed Kaoru full in the lips.

"You know…" Hikaru whispered into Kaoru, "I've been sporting this hard-on for too long…and you're to blame. You sexy little thing…"

Hikaru pushed his finger into Kaoru's mouth and murmured huskily into his ear, "Suck, make it nice and wet…"

Kaoru licked and sucked and moaned. His tongue worked its way around each and every one of Hikaru's digits. This made Hikaru more impatient as he snatched his fingers away and spread his twin's legs eagerly. Without warning, Hikaru inserted a first finger, making Kaoru blush even more. Hikaru then inserted a second, slower. Kaoru gasped.

"Oh, Hikaru just do it already!"

"No…I don't want to hurt you more."

A third digit. Now it hurt.

"…I need you…" Kaoru whimpered.

"You have me, Kaoru, I'm here."

Hikaru placed his pulsating arousal at Kaoru's entrance, and slowly pushed in. A moan escaped them both. Kaoru felt good around Hikaru. Hikaru took this time to look lovingly into his twin's pleading eyes, and he started to move. Slowly at first, following a certain rhythm they have forgotten. Then faster, as Hikaru stared at the erotic face of his brother completely in his control. With each thrust, a small moan and gasp escapes those beautiful lips. Hikaru leaned into his brother and kissed him, while also changing the angle of his thrusts and without realizing it, he hit that spot that made Kaoru yell into their kiss.

Kaoru moans louder and louder every time his brother rammed him in the prostate, until he was practically screaming with pleasure.

"Hikaru, please…"

Hikaru's heart rate increased so much from those words, it could have burst. The ropes have come loose and Kaoru's hands were not gripping tightly onto his brother's shoulders.

"Kaoru, I love you, okay? You, you, you." Hikaru grunted.

"Ha…oo...Hikaru…HIKARU!" Kaoru came yelling out his brother's name.

Hikaru pounded into Kaoru with all his remaining strength and came seconds after. His arms gave away and he lay panting on top of an equally spent Kaoru. Hikaru lifted his head and planted a kiss on Kaoru's forehead before rolling off beside him. Kaoru pecked his brother on the cheek and curled up beside him. Outside, the maids were looking for the twins, having previously heard the noise. It might be god's will, or it's just not too obvious, but they just kept missing that fourth guest room down the right wing. The one labeled with messy children handwriting, '_Hika-chan and Kao-chan's Room_'.

And that's how we grew up together. We are just the two of us, standing together. We only had each other, we only had feelings thus far, for if we let those feelings reach further, we were afraid to lose them.

But now we can reach out more, unlock that gate and open up to the world. Because we know that now, even if we let those feelings reach further, they will always come back to us, for we have each other.

* * *

**Moi Notes:**

My very first lemon XD. I hope that explains to some of you why it sounds so bland…WILL BETA! Later…

Now, sleep.

Btw, I started this fanfic…god knows how long ago…

**-UNF**


End file.
